Of Importance
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: Jazz was a lost cause, right? Wrong! Ratchet has found someone who could bring his wiring fully online, but she can't know about them. In her eyes, she sees an important project, but in reality there's an Autobot to save!
1. Chapter 1

Robots and romance! My kind of combo! I like fluff so prepare to die of the sugar sweetness of this story! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned something popular and cool, but I obviously do not…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Quick summery: Everyone knows that Jazz was a lost cause…or was he? Ratchet has come across a girl whose hands could connect Jazz's wiring and bring him fully online. The catch is, she's not suppose to know about how Jazz got like that. In her eyes, she she's sees a scrap pile that needs a good fixing. In reality, there's an Autobot to save!

**Chapter 1: **

The medical officer, Ratchet, sighed tiredly as he rested against the wall of an old barn. Jazz was reconnected and in one piece, but that was the simple part. Now all the medic had to fully restore his wiring, and once that was done, Jazz could fix his own weaponry. There was only one problem. Autobot(or Decepticon) wiring ran from a variety of sizing, from the human average size, to no bigger than a thread's width. This is where Ratchet was having trouble. He could transform into a smaller form, but it was too difficult to focus staying in that form and work on millions of wires.

He propped his head up with his right hand and began a search on the World Wibe Web for someone who had some type of expertise with wiring and technology. The sound of a hit, a resounding "Bing!" entered his hearing, so there was somebody who could work…

----------------------------------------

I turned away from my project once I heard a couple of sounds come from laptop, the one I took with me everywhere, and a page had open up, attracting my attention. I rubbed my hands on my ratty jeans and scrolled down on the page, in order to read the newly added print. I tucked some brown hair behind my ear as I reread the text.

'Vehicle needs extensive rewiring work—' "Well, that's my speciality…" '—a recoat in paint—' "not a big deal…" '—along with heavy engine repairs'

I whistled slowly at reading that. "Must be one special car if they're willing to fix it from that state" I said as I started to load my 2500 Chevy with all of my supplies I would probably need to fix that scrap heap. The bed of the truck was slightly lower than it usually stood but it didn't worry me. My truck could carry anything, a damn good truck, if I say so myself. I got into the driver's seat and started the engine up as I backed out of my station.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ratchet sighed once more, he seemed to be doing that lately, and he gazed down at his comrade. Jazz was conscious, he knew that from the radio blaring songs at him whenever he had too many sharp objects near him. It was always the radio that lived…

He was a bit worried that his friend would be too resistent to the female engineer. Jazz wasn't always personable to others he did not know well. Ratchet had gone over a couple of rules with the trashed Autobot. No random radio outbursts –unless it was some type of emergency- in short, nothing a regular human transportation vehicle would not do. He looked down at his friend once more and hoped that this human could fix him…she was Jazz's last hope, whether the sarcastic bot accepts it or not…

------------------------------------------------------

I laid on my faded blue couch with a loud sigh escaping my throat. This was going to be one BIG project I was going to take on. I laid my left arm over my eyes and sighed again. It sounds almost like a lost cause…but that's what encouraged me to take it. It must be pretty damn important to somebody if they were willing to put all that effort into returning the vehicle to its original state…

I moved my arm away from my eyes and stared at the cealing, memorizing this usual cracks in that decorated it. Hm…it really needs a new paint job.

"Bark!" I looked down to see my trusty (yet annoying) Labrador Retriver, Peaches, wagging her tail madly and looking at me, knowing what time it was and knowing what came at this time.

"Fine you hog, ready for some kibbles?" I asked her, smiling as she lept to all fours and ran to her dog dish. I poured a cup of dog food into her dish as she gobbled it all down quickly. I rubbed her ears softly and got out a container of ice cream.

As I scopped another spoonful of ice cream goodness into my mouth I heard the back door open.

"New project huh?" came a male voice. I rolled my eyes and looked over my shoulder to see my twin brother walking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch next to me. He looked at the remaining contents of the ice cream container and said,

"Must be one hell of a project"

" 'hut up, 'ave 'ou 'een it? It's a 'reaking 'rap 'ile!" He just stared at me, trying to dechiper my ice cream reply. I swallowed and repeated my answer.

"Shut up, have you seen it? It's a freaking scrap pile!" I poked his forehead playfully and added.

"Must be important to them" He shoved his shoulder against mine, equally playfully, and laid his head on my shoulder.

"We can understand importance…" he mumbled, his eyes closed.

"Mm-hm" I mumbled while tossing the empty carton in the trash from where I was sitting, so not to move my brother.

"We both know the pain of losing something important and close to us…" I whispered, recalling our parents's death.

Michael and I had just turned eight when the hit and run convict barged into our house. I took Michael to my bedroom and we hid beneath the bed, peaking out from beneath the bed skirt. There were loud gun shots and a few minutes later there was the louds sirens screaming outside of our house. I crawled out from under the bed once the officer came into our room. He asked us some questions and I answered them as best as I could.

He took his hat off and told the two of us, after Michael came from the bed's underside, that our parents were caught in the criminal's range of fire, and had died instantly. I don't remember much after that, I just know that Michael and I cried for the longest time, until there were no more tears to cry.

----------Next Morning-----------

"What??" I said, after hearing Michael's sugestion.

"You heard me. I could help you with the project, that way it wouldn't take you so long" he repeated, while pulling an old shirt on over his head. I contemplated this for a moment.

"You wouldn't get paid" I told him, knowing how he likes to get some sort of reward for his deeds.

"Doesn't matter to me" he said as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Well…I don't see anything wrong with it…" I trailed off. "But if the owner doesn't like the idea, you're gone"

"Sure thing" he agreed after swallowing his breakfast. Mooching off my food again.

The two of us piled into my Chevy truck and headed down the dusty road.

Destenation: Redman's Warehouse

Mission: The Impossible

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y.Y: Good? Bad? Please tell me!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Autobots JAZZ Chapter 2

I'm going to make this a short story, just a head's up for you readers (if there's any)

Disclaimer: I wish my creations were popular, oh well, I own my ideas and characters!

**Chapter 2:**

"Ho-ly crap…" I muttered as I looked at the demolished car, or whatever it resembled. My brother simply dropped his jaw. I rolled my eyes and tapped his chin and he closed it, his eyes still trying to comprehend the damage that the car had taken.

"What happened to it? Some freak accident?" I asked the owner of the car. The owner was a doctor and he had blonde hair that was an average length, red rimmed glasses, and a very stiff stature, like he never had the chance to relax.

"Yes. He was caught in a most unfortunate accident" he replied --I found out that his name was Ratchet-- as he pushed his glasses further on his nose.

"So, do you have any preference on how we should fix him?" I asked, assuming that Ratchet's car's gender was male.

"Any means necessary" he answered, his voice cool and polite. "I shall return later, until then, do as you may to fix him" He waved politely as he exited the warehouse.

"Now that guy was uptight" commented Michael, while ruffling his messy brown hair.

"Oh be nice, the guy's just worried about his car" I reasoned, defending the owner. Michael looked at me for a minute and smirked. I raised my eyebrow at him and wondered what he was going to say. His smirk grew and he simply turned around and started to unload my truck. I rolled my blues eye once more at the annoying sibling as, I too, helped unload the truck of god knows how much crap that will be need to fix this poor car.

"Now where to start…" I muttered as I gazed at the machine fully. From top to bottom it was, well, to put it nicely, scrap metal.

"So, where do we start, sis?" asked Michael while standing next to me.

"Well, I say we start with the engine and work our way back, and you—"

"Yeah?" he asked excitedly.

"—will hand me the tools when I ask for them."

"Maaaaan! I thought I would get to do somethin' cool!" he whined.

"Something cool, why, you're the engineer's brother! That's plenty of coolness!" I teased him while lifting up the remains of the hood. I stared at the engine, not able to say anything.

The engine was probably the most high tech thing I have ever laid eyes on.

"What cha starin' at Rach'?" asked Michael, while looking over my shoulder –stupid brother, being taller than me.

"Hey, go grab my computer" I told him, while not taking my eyes off the machinery.

"Hm? Sure, but why?" he asked while heading back to the truck. I didn't answer him; instead, I brought my ungloved hand down and touched it. Only to receive a harsh shock.

"Ow! God damn it!" I yelped while shaking my hand, trying to make the pain go away. I turned around to see Michael jogging back, my laptop securely under his arm, and he asked.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" I laughed lightly at his reaction and nodded.

"Just dandy. The trashed car just shocked me though," I told him, the sharp pain in my hand subsiding. The car's engine growled at me and I smirked.

"A moody car huh? Well, this'll be fun…" I commented as I took out a pair of pliers and started to work with the wiring surrounding the engine.

--------A couple of hours pass--------------

"Rachel, I'm hungrrrrrryyy!" whined Michael as he helped me pull away a piece of metal that was jutting out from the car's side. I didn't say anything, just huffed and gave the metal one final tug…sending me and my brother to the ground.

"Ow!" I muttered as my elbow hit the concrete floor first. I huffed and sat up, glaring at the car that was causing my injuries.

One: shocked my hand, it now has a red tinge to it.

Two: car door that swung open, ramming into my knees, now bruised. It happened as soon as I took out my power saw.

Finally: landing on my elbow, now starting to turn a dark color, the beginning of a new bruise.

"Can we eat??" begged my brother childishly.

"Yeah, yeah, they're in the backseat" I told him, pointing at the car to confirm its location.

"Yay!!" he cheered while running to the truck. I rolled my eyes (yes, I do that quite often) at my child-like brother.

I stood up and dusted off my backside, pointless really, because my jeans were ratty and old anyway. I walked to the front of the beaten vehicle and stared at it. There was something fishy about it, but I just couldn't place my finger on it. The high-tech engine, the fact that it's even standing, everything was just so weird about it. I placed my hands on the now closed hood, and stared hard at the driver's empty seat, as if my will could make the car tell me what the hell its problem was.

I jumped about a foot in the air when the engine roared to life, scaring the shit out of me. I stumbled backward, landing on my butt again, and scooted away from the car that was vibrating with life.

"Hey, you got it started!" commented Michael, while coming over with two sack lunches.

"I-it wasn't me Michael…" I stuttered, freaked out by the sudden starting, but I relaxed knowing that it couldn't go anywhere, the wheels were still totaled.

"You don't have to act modest Rach', I already know you're a genius with cars" said Michael while handing me my lunch sack, already munching on his own food.

"Close your mouth" I told him, sounding like my mom, as he crammed his face with food. He looked at me and I added,

"And don't inhale your food, it's not a contest, plus you'll choke" He crossed his eyes at me, but slowed down, and once he swallowed his food he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh yeah, you're mature" I teased him.

"Well, one of us has to be!" he joked, playing along. My gaze wandered over to the project, and it was looking better now that we had started to work on it.

"You've done quite well for the first day" I turned around to see Ratchet walking toward us, coming from the back entrance. My brother and I got to our feet; yes we looked very professional, acting like little kids teasing each other.

"Oh you think?" I asked, my face heating up slightly. Why was I feeling so flustered? He peered at me through his glasses and smiled slightly, causing my face to flush more.

"Yes, this is far better work than I could've done" he said while looking over the engine area, the portion we worked on so far today. He looked over his shoulder at me and signaled me over. I felt cold, did I do something wrong? I walked next to him and he pointed at the section of wires I had connected.

"Was something wrong? I could've sworn I connected those properly--" I started, confused why something would be wrong.

"Nothing is wrong with the connections you made. I was simply surprised by how well you did. I could never get a hold of his wiring, I was complimenting your work" he stated calmly, not paying any mind to my red face, thank god.

"Oh…um…thanks" I replied, awkwardly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. God damn, why was I so flustered?!

"Thank you for your services today. I will see you tomorrow then" he said while smiling kindly at me.

"Y-yeah, tomorrow" I repeated, dumbly in my own opinion.

I let Michael drive us home as I simply stared out the window, drifting in and out of my own thoughts.

Y.Y: Good? Bad? Tell meh whatcha thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Autobots Jazz 3

EternalExplosionist: Yay! Chapter 3! Keep the reviews coming people, I love hearing what you think of my writing!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Disclaimer: why do I even bother? We all know that I don't own anthing except the twins, and some brownies!

**Chapter 3**:

"You're recovering fairly well, and it's only been a week" commented Ratchet while examining Jazz's newly restore wires once more.

"Hmph" was all the Autobot said. Ratchet leaned against the warehouse's wall, as he returned to his Autobot form.

"You could afford to be nicer to the female." No response to his statement. "You should be in a better mood then this Jazz, you'll be fully online in a few weeks at most"

"She called me a moody car…" he grumbled. Ratchet laughed lightly at this, and Jazz in turn sent a glare at him.

"My apologizes, but I believe she was correct. You have a tendency to act, as she stated, 'moody'."

"Hmph, you wouldn't be so happy if you were being prodded at by an earthling." He remarked.

"I see"

---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

"Rachel! Stop hogging the bathroom!!" yelled Michael while beating on the door.

"La la la, I can't hear you!" I sang loudly as I shampooed my hair thoroughly. I scrubbed my scalp, while watching white shampoo foam drift down to the drain. It felt good to let the steaming water hit my body full force after a good day's work. I added conditioner to my hair, and as I rinsed my light brown tresses, I noticed that my bruises were quite noticeable, and big.

"Stupid car…" I mumbled as I grabbed a bar of soap and started to clean my body. "but it'll be worth it if I can get it back to it's original state…"

"Raaaachelll!!!!" whined Michael while pounding on the door again.

"Alright! Alright! I'm out!" I said as I shut off the water and wrapping a white fluffy towel around me, chilled by the now cold air. I dried off and changed into some nicer jeans and a navy blue tanktop.

"About time!" commented Michael as I stepped out of the bathroom. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same, then he ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"It's mine! All mine! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed maniacly from inside the closed bathroom.

"Just be quick about it you dork, we have to go to town to restock the pantry, you ate all of my food!" I told him through the door.

I sat on the couch and my dog laid her blonde head on my lap, actually not running around like a spaz for once, wow.

"There's something special about that car…" I told her while stroking her fur. "And weird at the same time, but special just sounds nicer…" She huffed and continued to stare at me with her dark brown eyes.

"Thanks for your opinion" I told her sarcasticaly, while rubbing her yellow head. I leaned my head against the top of the couch and took a deep breath, allowing my body to relax. I raised my hand to my eyes and flexed my fingers.

Could I really fix it? I mean, there are plenty of other companies who could probably fix him up with all of their high tech tools, but here I am. I'm attempting to fix this mess with my simple equipment, when someone else could fix him better than I could. I covered my eyes with my arm and groaned.

"I'm just over thinking things, coach always said that was my problem..." I muttered. I stood up, making my dog move in the process.

"Michael hurry up! Or else I'm gonna leave you here!" I told him as I headed for the door.

"Go on without me, I think I ate something bad at lunch" he told me through the door.

"You probably ate something that was expired. Fine, I'll be back later--" I opened the door and said over my shoulder "--and don't eat anything!"

"Roger that..." he groaned, his voice echoing, due to his head being in the toilet bowl.

I heaved myself into the white truck and plugged the keys into the ignition,bringing it to life. I turned on my radio and turned up the volume, allowing 99.1 to fill the silence. I strummed on the leather steering wheel, while bobbing my head slightly. Let's see, I only needed enough to stock up the pantry for the rest of this week, Michael would probably be leaving soon, he's only here on spring break anyway.

I slowed my truck to an idle as I started to come up to Redman's Warehouse. I turned the volume back down and rolled my windows down. I stopped the Chevy completely and strained to listen. It sounded an awful lot like creaking metal. A thought then crashed upon me.

What if someone was stealing the car?!

I gasped and pulled my car into the parking lot, shutting it down and scrambling out and I started to run to the door. My feet scraped against the gravel, but I practically tripped when I heard a voice speak out.

"You should honestly stop struggling, you're getting better everyday." said the voice. I remained still and then slowly moved over to the door, where I lightly placed my hands on the wooden door, and laid my ear against the crack. A lot of creaking metal could be heard, and movement across the concrete floor. I slowly twisted the doorknob, pressing it open slightly in order to hear more. I held my breath for several moments, wishing to hear more. How many people were in there, how many could I report or take on myself? I pulled my messenger bag closer to myself and reached inside, my hand wrapping around the heavy wrench that I carried around for self-defense, smaller than a bat, more effective then a simple handbag. I took a deep shaky breath and barged into the warehouse.

I skidded to a halt, my wrench in front of me, protectively, my gaze cold. I looked around the room and my mouth slowly opened, further and further. My fingers became slack and my wrench clattered to the ground loudly clanking against the cement. My legs started to tremble slightly and I couldn't find my voice as two sets of optics stared down at my small form, small compared to their large statures.

"Oh..my...g-god..." I muttered before I fell to my knees, unable to remain standing for much longer. Cold fear flooded my senses and I couldn't think at all once they started to move, the yellow and red one at least, the other remained propped up against the wall, as if it was unable to move. The sound of metal moving and adjusting flooded my hearing and my blood left my face completely.

"We mean no harm" he spoke, his voice metallic. My body was shaking and my palms were starting to sweat, no harm?! As if I'd believe that!

I scrambled back to my feet, my fear propelling my movement. I sprinted toward the door again, my wrench back in my hand. A large metal wall, which resembled a hand, streatched out in front of me, allowing me to skid to a stop and switch directions, but the fingers wraped around me and lifted me off of my feet.

"L-let me go!" I screamed, my voice high. I strained to move, but his grip was unrelenting, and I could feel my skin pinching and bruising, due to his metal grip. "Lemme go, lemme go!" I screamed.

"Please cease your volume, we mean no harm" he said again. I couldn't breathe, his grip was crushing my chest and lungs, and I tried kicking with my legs and thrashing around, but that got me nowhere. "L-let...me..g-go.." I gasped, my face flushed from lack of air. I was then placed on the ground and something was quickly placed over me. I curled my body into a protective huddle and my body shuddered as I tried to regain my usual breathing pattern.

What were they?! What was going on?! What was happening?!

"Rachel! Are you all right?" called a voice, as the material was pulled off of me. I jerked up right to see Ratchet kneeling next to me, his face concerned. My eyes glazed over with tears, happy to see someone normal and nice. I leapt forward and collided into his chest, crying my eyes out, due to my previous shock and fear.

He simply patted my back awkwardly, and stiffly, while saying nothing in the process. I didn't even notice that his body was hard and cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eternal: good? bad? fogive me for the lack of posting, I've been very distracted! I still pray for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Autobots JAZZ 4

EternalExplosionist: Welcome again everybody! In this chapter you wonderful readers of mine will discover something about Rachel that she's extremely sensitive and ashamed about, and why she's an engineer at such a young age. Read to find out!

Disclaimer: Wait for it...wait for it...nope. I still own simply the twins and ideas.

**Chapter 4:**

"Hey, Michael!" called Sam Witwicky from down the school parking lot. Michael's blue eyes scanned the area until he came across his friend by the yellow camaro.

"Hey, Sam, what's goin' on?" he asked once he was close enough.

"Nothin', how'd your spring break go?" he replied. Michael shrugged his shoulder.

"Fine, I hung out with Rachel the entire time, spent a lot of time fixing up this trashed Porcshe" he said, while adjusting his backpack.

"How trashed was it?" asked Sam, his eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion or realization.

"Like someone tore it in half, and put in through a shredder" he said, allowing Sam to visualize Jazz's death again.

"Oh. Hey, how's Rachel? It's been a long time since I've seen her" commented Sam as they started to walk inside.

"She's alright..." he replied.

----------------------------With Rachel----------------------------------------------------

I pulled out my earphones and slid them over my pierced ears and played some of my loud music as I did work at the warehouse, the previous episode a simple dream, seeing as Ratchet had told me that I had slipped and hit my head on the concrete. I convinced myself that the new bruises were from me falling, no big deal, I was ignoring that they looked like hand had grabbed me. I scrubbed at the sides with warm soapy water, soaking my jeans up to my knees. I paused for a moment and rolled my jeans up past my knees, the wet material irritating my skin.

"Now it's fair to see, you've forgotten me, ever since I was the prince among the thieves, so you hold me down, strip away my crown, can't contain me knowing all the truth I found," I sang along with my ipod. "always thinking small, helping me to fall, your jealousy and hate consumes us all," I dried my hand off and changed the song to 'Sophmore Slump or Comeback of the Year' by Fall Out Boy. I put the bucket and sponge down and started to dance around, and siging aloud.

"Are we growing up? Or just going down? It's just a matter of time until we're all found out, take your tears put them on ice, cause I swear I'd burn the city down, just to show you the light--" I got off count so I still danced around and picked back up. "--to make your hearts...swell and burst!" I sang along, dancing and using my ipod as a microphone. I loved the sound of my voice echoing throughout the empty warehouse. I performed some turns, and old dance moves I could remember from my freshman and sophmore year. I prepped my arms and legs and began a sequence of turns. Spining, traveling, the song switching to 'Poison' by Groove Coverage, a dance mix.

"I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains" I stopped singing, seeing as I found saying the second verse awkward. I spun around and jumped back to the car, continuing to scrub it's surface until it shone.

"I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains"

I opened the now functioning door on the driver's side and slid myself into the driver's seat. I pulled out a rag that had some leather polish soaked into it and began to rub the seats down, giving it a nice, clean color. I continued to hum to the song as I rubbed the leather, cleaning it. I ran my fingers over it once I had finished the first seat. I turned in my seat so I was facing the steering wheel properly and began to clean that as well. I stood up slightly and washed the dust from the the crevice where the window sheild met the car, my chest pushing against the top of the wheel as I reached across to clean. I could've sworn that the car had shuddered, but I just shrugged it off, probably no big deal.

--------------------------------------------------------With Michael-------------------------

"Michael Shire?" called the teacher. Michael raised his hand, bored.

"Here" he replied.

"Rachel Devons?" Some heads turned around, looking. The kids who weren't looking started whispering,

"She's never here anyway, why don't the teachers figure that?" said one kid, while flipping listlessly through his textbook

"This is our senior year--hell, it's half way over and she hasn't shown up since junior year. Either she's dead or she's moved off and didn't tell anybody."

Michael's gaze stayed focused intently on his book, the pencil tightly clenched in his right hand, threatening to break. His jaw was clenched together, he hated it when they talked about her as if they knew everything, he _hated_ it, to a point it would make him feel sick.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Sam, who noticed his friend's different demeanor. He looked up and forced a grin, a facade that was transparent

"Just dandy"

------------------------------With Rachel----------------------------------------------------

I climbed out of the car and ginned at the new looking and polished Porsche.

Everything.

Was.

Finished.

"It's been fun," I told him while leaning against his hood, my hands holding me upward. "Can't say it's been painless, cause I'd be lying" My gaze softened and I ran my hand across the hood a few times, and gave it a pat.

"See ya, moody car" I teased while pressing a button on the wall that would open the large garage door, usually used for large transports, but for now it was a faster way to get to my truck. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked to edge, waiting for the door to raise up fully. There was a loud ear splitting crash, and I crawled out from the small opening and I remained on the ground when I saw another giant mechanical thing looking down at my crushed truck that was beneath it's giant foot.

I couldn't breathe, I had the huge sense of deja vu, and the feeling that Ratchet had lied to me in order to calm me down. Pieces of the news flooded my mind and I remebered that the army was all about controlling 'foriegn' creatures, and the chaos that seemed to revolve around Sam Witwicky at the beginnig of junior year when he was eligible for a car.

As all these thoughts plowed into my mind, piecing together the puzzle, the creature turned around and bore its red optics into my own, telling me that he could see me. I couldn't find my voice, it ran in fear. When I saw those creatures for the first time, I could scream and run, out of shock and surprise. Now, I was frozen to the ground, in an army like pose, unable to do anything.

"Human..." it said, it's voice static like. I paled further. "Where are the Autobots?" It demanded. I shook my head dumbly, what's he talking about?!

"Worthless human" he insulted, his hand outstreatched toward me, shifting into a very large cannon. The light grew brighter and my eyes grew wide as I managed to get back to my feet.

"What's crackin' Starscream?" Another large mechanical being skidded in front of me, his voice deep. His grasped the cannon in his hand, clenching it, making the metal creak and bend.

"What?!" he screached, his voice irritating my hearing "You're dead! Megatron destroyed only one Autobot and it was you!"

"Glad ya missed me then" he said, with a smirk in his voice. "Sorry, can't say the same 'bout you" He delievered a swift kick to Starscream and sent him flying across the pavement, luckily this area was deserted during these hours, everyone was at school or work. The one called Starscream got back to his feet and merged into a jet form, taking off away from us.

The one in front of me turned around at looked down at my smaller form. He knelt down, so he was now only big and not humonous.

"Moody car, huh?" he asked. My eyes widened and my pulse quickened.

"Damn"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EternalExplosionist: Okay, well, you didn't get Rachel's entire story, but you got a part of it, she'll make some outburst about it later.

REVIEW! Tell me if you want me to keep updating, comments and favorites!


End file.
